Just Another iPod Challenge Type Thing
by Michaela Nash
Summary: Another iPod Challenge thing that my mother, of all people, asked for.  Rated M For A Reason.  SLASH!  You have been warned.  Don't like, don't read please.  Not done in actual context of challenge.  Read disclaimer thingy inside.


OK, this is gonna be a little different from my other CM iPod challenge thingy, for two reasons. The pairing is gonna be different... ish, and I am writing this as a request instead of a wild hair. For my mother, Minerva, for her unwavering support, and actual liking of the fics I write.

Most if not all parts are AU, and all ficlets are SR/DM. And all ficlets may not be based on the song, but the song's name only. Most also in first person view.

Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine, and I own them.

Sadly, I did the same thing this time, as I did with the last one. Since I'm not entering this for a contest or anything, I did the list of songs first, and gave myself a little summary to work off of. I would like to try an actual contest one, but it seems that I can't come up with stuff on the fly like that anymore. Oh, well. Life goes on, and as you get older, you lose stuff like that. Which sucks, but meh, what can you do?

Anyway, on with the show.

Reviews and constructive critisism always welcome, but not required.

Hope you like it Mom. Love you.

Sway - Pussycat Dolls

He stood at the bar, sipping his drink and people watching. Well, not so much people watching, as watching one person.

He was watching Spencer Reid, dancing on his own, seemingly winding his way closer to the bar with every seductive sway of his hips. It was driving him crazy. He had to do something about it.

Taking one last fortifying sip of his beer, he set it on the bar, and started winding his way toward Reid, changing his steps to a slight dance once he hit the dance floor. Pushing through bodies that writhed on either side of him, he finally stopped about a foot and half away from Reid, and waited a few moments until the boy wonder noticed him.

"I've felt you watching me all night, Derek," Reid said without opening his eyes, still swaying to the music.

The darker man stepped even closer, placing his hands on the still moving hips, and stopping them.

Smiling slightly, Reid opened his eyes, staring straight into Morgan's, and said quietly, "About damn time."

Without anything more, Morgan leaned forward, and kissed the man.

You Make Me Smile - Blue October

The whole group was walking down the street, heading for the movie theater just a couple of blocks away from Quantico. It had been a tough case, and they all wanted to unwind, so I'd invited them all out to the movies on my dime. They'd all agreed.

As we walked, I saw a group of kids playing at the park across the street from the theater. They hollered at Morgan, who took off running across the street, while we all stood and watched. As he came up to the group, he "tackled" the smallest, swinging him around in the air, and flipping him over his shoulder to rest with his arm around the larger man's neck.

I smiled to myself, thinking that I couldn't be anymore in love with the man.

Just then, he turned, and smiled at me, looking directly in my eyes. As he set the kid back on his feet in the grass, he said something, smiled at them, and jogged back over to us.

I turned then to see everyone with smiles on their faces.

"Hey, Pretty Boy, what movie are we seeing?" He asked.

I just smiled again, thinking, before I answered.

Far Away - Nickelback

He left. He quit, and moved away. Back to Vegas to be closer to his mom. I can't say as I blame him, considering his mom's ability to remember stuff comes and goes, but it still hurts.

As I walk into the bullpen at Quantico, and put my stuff down on my desk, I look over at the desk that used to be his, and catch myself thinking that he's never this late.

But he'll always be late now. Because he's not coming back.

I sink into my chair, slouching. It's been a month and a half already, that he's been gone, and I still think he'll be here when I get to work every morning.

The team's noticed that I'm more withdrawn than usual lately.

"Got a case. Meeting in five," I hear Hotch call into the bullpen. I nod to myself, and start straightening everything on my desk. I get up and head for the meeting, and just as I sit down, I hear it.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone. What did I miss?"

It's him. He's back. What?

I turn, and look at him. He smiles at me, and takes the seat next to mine, bumping his knee against mine.

The rest of the meeting is a blur to me. And when we arrive in whatever random city they need us in for the case this time, we're the last to leave the plane. Just as I head for the door, he grabs my arm, spins me around, and kisses me, hard.

Stickwitu - Pussycat Dolls

"I'm never leaving you," Morgan told him. Reid just nodded at him, keeping his eyes trained on the floor.

"I mean it, Spencer. I love you. I'm never leaving you if I can help it." With that said, the larger man grabbed Reid's chin lightly, lifting it up, pulling him closer, and kissing him soundly.

(Flash forward 49 years)

They lay side by side on the very large hospital bed. Both were hooked up to life support, gripping each other's hands like their lives depended on it. Their children, all adopted as babies, stood around them, silent tears streaming down their faces.

"Do it at the same time. They promised never to leave each other, so they have to go at the same time. Pull both plugs together," their oldest, Stacey, said quietly. The nurse nodded.

The plugs were both pulled at exactly 7:05 P.M. on March 18th, 2050, the 48th year anniversary of their committment ceremony. Both of their hearts stopped beating at exactly the same second, at 7:19 P.M., 14 minutes later.

Gone Forever - 3 Days Grace

He'd been hospitalized for a week, held in a straight-jacket the entire time, and his arms were cramping up, severely.

He hoped they found him in time. They were going to do something to him the next day, that he knew would turn him into a vegetable, or as close to one as a healthy, able-bodied man could be.

They didn't find him soon enough.

Two days later, Morgan burst into the hospital, gun at the ready, running down hallways, looking into doors and windows, looking for Reid.

He found him on the second floor, in a room at the very end of the hallway from the stairs.

He was staring at a wall, sitting quietly in a chair.

"Reid, get up, we're leaving." No response.

Morgan turned to the doctor and asked what happened to him.

"He's been lobotomized."

Morgan looked back at Reid, tears running down his face.

Just Dance - Lady Gaga

The club was dark, strobe lights flashing, the bass from the music thumping so hard, the floors vibrated. All in all, a perfect night for dancing. Well, for everyone but me. I stood on a balcony over the dance floor, watching the man I wanted with a passion dancing with any and everyone that came up to him, male or female. He was like sex on legs.

I'd been watching him for over an hour now, and I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to get closer.

I moved down the stairs and onto the dance floor, weaving my way toward him. He was by himself for the moment, and if I wanted my shot, I had to get to him before anyone else did.

I kept my eyes trained on him as I moved.

I got stuck behind a couple and was trying to get them to move when I felt his eyes on me. I looked up, and he was staring directly at me, moving toward me. The crowd seemed to split down the middle for him.

Within seconds, I had my arms wrapped around him, and was grinding into his hip to the beat, him grinding back.

We danced like that for a while, before he turned just slightly, pushing his hardness into mine. I gasped, and my hips bucked of their own accord.

He continued to grind into my cock with his, and before long, I felt like I would explode. His breathing changed, and it seemed like he was right there with me.

Leaning forward, he whispered something dirty in my ear, and that was it. I let out a quiet keening wail, and came, hard, in my jeans. A few seconds later, he stiffened, and I felt heat against my now-sensitive cock. Wow.

"Come home with me, Derek," I whispered into his ear. He just nodded, and started leading the way off the floor through the still pulsing crowd.

Join Me - HIM

The diagnosis came back. I had an inoperable tumor in my brain. I sat in shock, trying to take it all in, as the doctor continued to rant about time limits, and how I wanted to leave this world.

I didn't want to leave this world.

I didn't want to leave him.

His right hand was gripping my left so hard, I had lost feeling in all of my fingers.

How is this going to affect him?

(Later that night)

"Spencer, I know you don't want to go. But I know you have to. And you have three months. Let's make the most of them, yeah?" Derek asked me quietly, eyes misting up a bit.

"Yeah," I replied just as quietly.

(2 months, 21 days later)

"Derek, I want to leave this world on my own terms. I don't want this thing to take me. I want to do this myself."

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, looking a bit uncomfortable with the topic at hand.

"Yes, I'm sure," was all I said back.

He sat still for a few minutes, thinking.

"Alright, but not before tomorrow. I want one more night with you."

"Alright."

(The next day)

I walked out of Spencer's house, closing the door quietly, and starting down the stairs. As I walked across the parking lot to my car, I heard it. A small pop. I'd said my good-byes. And now he was gone. I got into my car, and drove away.

Fire Burning - Sean Kingston

It felt like I was burning from the inside out. Fire seemed to lick at every vein, every muscle, every tendon, every bone, everything. Looking at him, just laying there, ready for me, made me burn hotter.

I crawled up the bed over him, peppering his body with kisses, licks, and nips as I went. I'd prepared myself for him, standing at the foot of the bed with my back to him so he could watch, using my fingers slowly, trying not to rush everything. I needed him that bad.

Once I reached his lips, I settled my legs, one on either side of his hips, and kissed him, long and hard, my tongue delving into his mouth with need. As I kissed him, I grabbed his rock-hard cock, making him hiss, and positioning it underneath me, at my entrance. As I sank down onto him, I hissed, pulling back away from the kiss a little, and letting gravity do most of the work.

Once my ass rested on his thighs, I sat still for a few, until the slight burn subsided, and the fire in my body was at a new high.

As soon as I knew I was ready, I lifted myself a few inches, then let gravity take over again, as I sank back down. His back arched off the bed, and I shuddered, repeating the motions over and over again until I had a pretty good rhythm going.

He grabbed my hips, guiding me gently, speeding us up, and tilting me backwards a bit, until every downward thrust hit my prostate, and I screamed.

He flipped us, his bigger build making it easy for him, and started pounding into me.

A few minutes later, without any help from hands or stomachs, I came, arching my back off the bed hard, feeling like I was going to split in half. He followed me into bliss a few seconds later.

Angels Fall First - Nightwish

They busted down the door, entering one by one, and clearing each room.

Reid entered the bedroom, seeing nothing, and moved to the closet. He opened it, but saw nothing. He called "Clear" out to the team, about to holster his gun, when he heard a shot go off in the next room

sprinting, he hurried into the next room, gun at the ready, to see the UnSub standing over Morgan, who was on the ground, writhing in pain, the UnSub's gun still pointed at his head.

He didn't think. Just fired.

Six rounds. Right into the UnSub's chest.

As the UnSub hit the ground, he rushed over, kicking the gun away, and leaning down to check the man's pulse. Not feeling one, he sighed, then turned to Morgan. He was gripping his right side with his left hand, stained red, as a small river of blood ran down the outside of his shirt and onto the floor.

"Call a bus!" Reid screamed at no one, rushing over, and moving Morgan's hand to press both of his onto the wound, trying to stem the flow.

"Stay with me, Morgan. Just breathe, and try to stay awake."

"I'm trying, Pretty Boy. Just keep talking to me."

Reid started to ramble about random things he'd read about, that he'd seen on a billboard, that he'd watched in a movie, anything. Morgan laughed in a few places, wincing in pain when he did, and coughing a little. And still, Reid kept going.

The paramedics arrived, and Reid moved out of the way, letting them do their jobs.

He watched in silence as Morgan was carted off in the ambulance, hoping he would be alright.

Animals - Nickelback

They weren't sharing a room this time. He'd been stuck with Rossi, while I'd drawn Hotch. This sucked.

I waited until I knew Hotch would be asleep, grabbed my phone, and popped off a silent text to Morgan, then quietly pulled back the covers on the bed I was in. I grabbed one of the keycards off the table by the door, and left, almost silently shutting the door behind me.

I took the elevator down to the lobby, and went outside to wear I knew the SUV's were parked. I knew Morgan had the keys to one of them, so I didn't worry about not having them myself.

He showed up a few minutes later, and opened the door to one of the vehicles without saying a word. He started it and drove down to an quiet feild near the outskirts of the small town we were in, before shutting off the engine, grabbing me by my shoulders, and hauling me into his lap. Before I got settled on his legs, his mouth was on mine, pulling my lips with his, and nipping, demanding entrance, which I quickly granted. We started grinding our hips together, and before I knew it, I was at the edge. From the sounds he was making, and the way his breathing was sped up, I had to guess he was too.

Just as I thought I wouldn't be able to take anymore, I exploded, white lights flashing behind my eyelids. I felt him still, a groan escaping his lips, telling me he'd met his release as well. I kissed him once, twice, just little pecks, then rested my forehead against his shoulder. Letting out a big sigh, I heard, "tap, tap, tap" against the window.

Crap.

"Get your butts back to the hotel, now. We'll talk about this in the morning."

Hotch.

Shit. 


End file.
